764集
"To My Buds - Sanji's Farewell Note" is the 764th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Two days ago, Sanji wrote a note for his crewmates, but while giving it to Nami, Chopper, and Brook, he seized the opportunity and threw them out of Capone Bege's body. Sanji then held Caesar Clown at gunpoint, knowing that the two of them were valuable to the Big Mom Pirates and the person planning the wedding, and he agreed to go to the wedding peacefully as long as his crewmates were kept safe. Because of this, and the arrival of Nekomamushi, Bege was forced to escape from Zou with Sanji and Caesar in tow. Back in the present, after debating what to do about the situation, Luffy decides to find Sanji and ask him about his situation. Long Summary Two days ago, after Vito whispered something into Sanji's ear, a shocked Sanji asked Capone Bege how they knew that. Bege called that a silly question, telling Sanji that Big Mom possesses unfathomable power and influence, allowing her to find out and do anything she wants. Sanji took more puffs from his cigarette as Nami, Chopper, and Brook asked what Vito had told him, and he asked Bege for a pen and paper. Bege obliged, and Sanji wrote a note on the paper before handing it to Nami. He told his chained crewmates that he never expected to deal with this part of his heritage, and that he needed to go and sort things out by himself. As his crewmates got confused, Sanji asked them if they were ready before hurling them out of Bege's body. As Nami, Chopper, and Brook returned to normal size and hit the ground, an appalled Caesar Clown wondered why Sanji did not free him as Sanji started attacking the panicked Firetank Pirates. Vito warned his crewmates that they could not harm the Straw Hat, and Sanji kicked one pirate's gun into the air. He then grabbed the gun and slammed Caesar's head into the floor with his foot, pointing the gun at the scientist. As Caesar writhed in anger and the Firetank Pirates took aim, Sanji shouted at them that he knew they could not touch him, as he had figured out that the person who changed the condition of his bounty to "Only Alive" was the same person arranging the wedding. Thus, the person did not want the Firetank Pirates to harm him in any way. Sanji agreed to go to the wedding with the pirates as long as his crewmates were spared, and Bege ordered his men to stand back as he noticed Nekomamushi standing behind his real body. Bege grew nervous to see the monstrous mink, and Nekomamushi asked about Pekoms' body. Bege claimed that the two of them were crewmates and that Pekoms had been taken out by remnants of Jack's forces. Nami then came and contested his story, which Bege denied as she, Chopper, and Brook looked inside Bege's body to see Sanji. Sanji turned toward them and promised to come back as Bege closed the openings into his body. The pirate captain then leaped away and manifested tank treads around his legs, allowing him to speed away. Nami raced after him but failed to catch up, and Sanji's note flew off of Nami, coming unfolded as it landed on the ground. Wanda then arrived to help the Straw Hats, but Nekomamushi stopped her. Brook came to the realization that Sanji would likely not come back as the contents of his note were revealed, which stated that he was going to meet a woman and would be back. As the Guardians tended to the Straw Hats and removed their chains, Nekomamushi told Wanda to let the Straw Hats keep the details of the incident to themselves, as it was what they wanted. He also had his soldiers transport the injured Pekoms to medical care before leaping into a bush of silver vine. Back in the present, the Straw Hats process the news, and Luffy wonders if Sanji will come back with his wife. However, Brook reminds him that the bride is Big Mom's daughter, meaning that they would become Big Mom's subordinates. Thus, it seemed as though Sanji went alone in order to cut himself off from the crew and deal with the situation himself, preventing the Straw Hats from falling under Big Mom's control. Usopp reflects on the Vinsmoke name, noting that they had journeyed from the North Blue to the East Blue and then to the New World, which is a very considerable feat; Robin states that she recognizes the name. Nami apologizes for allowing him to leave before the rest of the crew got here, and Robin is fine, though Chopper is not since he does not know if Sanji is coming back. However, Zoro is fine with that, as he states that Sanji had put them into more trouble. They were already in conflict with Kaido due to crippling his SMILE trade and going against his crew, and now Sanji had gotten involved with another Yonko, Big Mom. Some of the Straw Hats get angry at Zoro, but Luffy interjects, stating the only thing they could do now is go into Big Mom's territory and find Sanji to ask about his motivations. His crewmates are appalled at the idea of invading a Yonko's territory, but Brook states that the Big Mom Pirates left behind someone who could help them. He then focuses back on the present, intent on continuing the journey to Nekomamushi. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After Brook asked Sanji what Vito said in Sanji's ear in the manga, Chopper remained silent. In the anime, Chopper states that they will fight even a Yonko before being told to be quiet by one of the Firetank Pirates. *After throwing Nami, Chopper, and Brook out of Bege's castle, Sanji only snatched a rifle and held Caesar hostage in the manga. In the anime, he also fights against Bege's subordinates. **One of Bege's men was going to shoot Sanji when he fought against them, but Vito yelled at him to stop. *After Bege tried to lie to Nekomamushi about who shot Pekoms, Nami informed Nekomamushi of the true culprit. *The scene in which Bege was fleeing with Sanji is extended with Nami running after them and calling Sanji's name before collapsing. *While Luffy is reading the note left behind by Sanji, the anime does not show Brook singing about Nekomamushi and Robin commenting on the song like in the manga. 站內導航 ru:Эпизод 764 en:Episode 764